


are you thinking of me (like i'm thinking of you)

by will_p



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse Fix-it, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Sex, Ghost Dave (Umbrella Academy), Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Lost Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sibling Love, today we are handwaving the apocalypse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Appena tornano a casa, Klaus si barrica in bagno.





	are you thinking of me (like i'm thinking of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _nostalgia_ della quinta settimana del [COWT #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week5/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamGaelin ftw!)
> 
> Ho chiesto plot su twitter e _quattro persone_ (bless your hearts) mi hanno chiesto qualcosa con Dave, possibilmente senza angst, magari porno, volendo anche dentro una vasca?, e voilà. L'ho iniziata pensando "sì ma io non ci arrivo al minimo di 1000 parole così", poi Klaus ha iniziato a essere Klaus e a 900 parole non eravamo ancora nella vasca.
> 
> Titolo @ _The World Is Ugly_ \- My Chemical Romance.

Appena tornano a casa, Klaus si barrica in bagno.

Hanno salvato il mondo e la famiglia e tutte le creaturine del Signore, bambina spocchiosa di merda, grande festa e gelato per tutti, ma se passa un solo altro secondo con gli altri potrebbe impazzire. Impazzire _di più_ , addirittura.

Ha bisogno di - elaborare. Processare tutto quanto. Compartimentalizzare, guardate un po’ il drogato di famiglia come usa le parole difficili. E come può materializzare fantasmi, alzare barriere magiche, _scongiurare la cazzo di fine del cazzo di mondo_ -

Sì, ha bisogno di elaborare, decisamente.

Così appena attraversano quel dannato cancello con gli ombrelli, fa uno scatto che Five levati e semina tutti, e appena arriva in bagno si butta di peso contro la porta e la chiude a chiave.

Poi ci trascina un armadietto davanti.

Cosa non si deve fare in questa famiglia per un po’ di privacy… 

Puntuale come la fine del mondo - e Klaus ha il _diritto_ di fare queste battute, perché la fine del mondo l’ha vissuta, haha! - Diego arriva a prendere a pugni la porta.

“ _Klaus! Cosa stai facendo, esci subito da lì!_ ”

“No grazie non ci serve niente!”

“ _Apri subito questa porta!_ ”

“C’è un motivo se è chiusa!”

“ _KLAUS!_ ”

“STO FACENDO UN’ENORME CACATA, VAI VIA!”

Diego smette di abusare la porta con un verso frustrato, e poi sente i tonfi dei suoi passi furiosi allontanarsi. Per andare ad affilare coltelli o farsi consolare da mamma o qualsiasi cosa faccia Diego nel tempo libero, spera, piuttosto che per andare a cercare qualcosa per buttare giù la porta. Tipo Luther.

Gli starebbe bene se aprissero la porta e lui stesse _davvero_ facendo un’enorme cacata.

“Lo sai che è solo preoccupato, vero?”

Klaus sospira, strofinandosi i palmi delle mani sugli occhi. “Sì, Ben,” intona, come una canzoncina, da bravo bambino ubbidiente.

Deve ammettere che lui e i bagni e le porte chiuse non hanno grandi precedenti, e Diego è quasi dolce a… tentare di sfondare la porta, okay, non hanno ancora capito bene come esprimere affetto in questa famiglia, ma per una volta non deve preoccuparsi.

Il suo _primo_ pensiero, anche prima di “oh ehi, siamo a casa”, era stato di farsi qualcosa, per questo si è chiuso immediatamente in bagno, dove la sostanza più stupefacente che c’è è uno sciroppo per la tosse scaduto che nemmeno lui è così disperato da voler bere.

E dove può farsi un bagno, perché a dire la verità dopo tutta questa storia dell’apocalisse sente di fare un po’ schifino.

“Ben, di grazia, puoi riempire la vasca?”

“Ti sembro un valletto?”

“Mi sembri un ingrato, ecco cosa!” sbotta, voltandosi con le mani sui fianchi. “Uno ti concede magnanimamente la corporeità e tu non puoi neanche fargli il favore di girare una manopola?”

Ben, seduto sul mobile del lavandino, gli lancia un sorriso tutto fossette. “Non sono solido adesso, non vedi?” dice, dondolando avanti e indietro i piedi, che invece di rimbalzare sugli sportelli del mobile attraversano il legno senza un suono.

Ugh, dannati poteri ballerini. Ma non è colpa sua, ha scoperto di saper fare certe cose solo qualche… settimana? Minuto? Come si contano i giorni quando li passi a viaggiare nel tempo per non far esplodere la luna? Oh al diavolo - _solo poco tempo fa_.

“Posso sempre farti tornare solido e farmi lavare la schiena.”

“... allora?”

“Nah, troppa fatica,” dice, poi si appoggia all’armadietto contro la porta con un sospiro come se si stesse sgonfiando. “Sai cosa, sparisci, non voglio vedere nemmeno la tua brutta faccia, vai a fare paura a Diego o che altro.”

“Non mi serve il tuo permesso,” risponde, con un sopracciglio alzato, ma poi scompare, e da qualche piano più in basso si sente un grido acuto seguito da una sfilza di imprecazioni ovattate.

“Chiama se ti serve un corpo!” urla, e finalmente è solo.

È da _tutta la vita_ che non è solo.

Non lo è nemmeno adesso, in realtà - arrivano ancora voci dal piano di sotto, sente della musica da qualche stanza vicina, scricchiolii e passi da un’altra - ma qui, in questa stanza, è completamente solo.

Non c’era mai riuscito prima. La droga poteva tenere a bada il peggio, ma c’erano sempre voci e facce in agguato, nascoste agli angoli della sua coscienza in attesa che abbassasse la guardia, oltre all’angelo custode emo meno comprensivo del mondo.

Ma adesso Ben se ne è andato, i fantasmi se ne sono andati, e lui è solo.

Chi lo sapeva che serviva la fine del mondo per imparare a controllare le visioni?

(Hargreeves, probabilmente, ma non gli ha mai dato ragione da vivo quindi figuriamoci se inizierà a farlo ora.)

È strano, però. Non brutto, solo… strano. Non è abituato ad avere solo i propri pensieri come compagnia.

… oh cazzo no.

Si stacca dall’armadietto come se l’avesse scottato e si mette a preparare la vasca di gran carriera, perché non è mai stato un grande fan dei propri pensieri.

Il problema di stare da solo è che non c’è nessuno a distrarlo. Tipico della sua sfortuna, davvero, la prima volta da che abbia memoria in cui nessuno gli rompe i coglioni, e parte subito la sindrome d’abbandono. È così codipendente? Sul serio? Sente la psicologa della rehab che gli ride in faccia ma ehi, cosa ne capisce lei di come si convive con i morti, per quanto ne sa potrebbe essersi adattato magnificamente alla sua difficile condizione paranormale.

… il problema di stare da solo è che i suoi pensieri sono _così tanta merda_ , Cristo, come ha fatto a sopportarsi per tutti questi anni.

( _La droga_ , gli ricorda una voce afflitta che somiglia così tanto a quella di Ben da farlo sobbalzare.

Siccome è sempre da solo, quella deve essere la sua coscienza.

… grandioso.)

Tenere le mani occupate aiuta, lanciare via i vestiti rovinati - addio, crop top fluo che non ricorda più a chi ha rubato - e passare in rassegna tutte le boccette di sapone del bagno e giocare con le manopole del rubinetto. La vasca è sempre un vecchio catorcio intrattabile, perché ovviamente non potevano resettare l’apocalisse facendo ricomparire casa con delle tubature decenti, nooo, troppe fortune altrimenti, così quando ha finito le distrazioni si è riempita appena di due o tre dita.

Entra comunque, perché salvare il mondo è un’attività inaspettatamente stancante, e non è sicuro di avere molte altre energie per restare in piedi.

Geme in maniera più oscena quando finalmente si mette comodo, ma gli fanno male muscoli che non sapeva nemmeno esistessero e l’acqua è bollente proprio al punto giusto. Si abbandona contro il bordo della vasca come un budino, con un sospiro profondissimo, restando imbambolato a guardare l’acqua salire pian piano fino a coprirgli le ginocchia.

Secoli dopo, quando l’acqua sta per strabordare, solleva un braccio pesantissimo e chiude il rubinetto.

Poi lo lascia ricadere nell’acqua con uno _splash_ enorme, e chiude gli occhi.

Doveva portarsi la musica, cazzo. L’unico sottofondo sono le gocce che cadono dal rubinetto, decisamente troppo poco per coprire i suoi pensieri.

Gli manca Dave.

Sa che dovrebbe pensare ad altro, con tutto quello che è successo, con tutto quello che ha visto, ma è più forte di lui. Gli manca da quando l’ha stretto l’ultima volta nel fango e non ha mai smesso di mancargli, come un arto fantasma, persino quando tutto il mondo stava per scomparire ( _soprattutto_ quando il mondo stava per scomparire).

La differenza è che adesso _può chiamarlo_.

Gli tremano le mani al pensiero, ma può chiamarlo. Non è mai stato così sobrio, non è mai stato così forte… e non è mai stato così terrorizzato - di non riuscirci, di _riuscirci_ , di vederlo e dire la cosa sbagliata, di vederlo e deluderlo, di vederlo e rovinare tutto - che è un po’ una fregatura.

Ma ci sta lavorando. Nel bagno. Cosa c’è di meglio per rilassarsi, dopotutto? E per lavarsi, perché non vuole rivedere il suo amore perduto mentre è coperto di fango e sangue e chissà cos’altro. Non è un bel look su di lui.

“Attento, se ti addormenti lì dentro diventi tutto raggrinzito.”

Klaus finisce sott’acqua strillando.

Riemerge sputazzando e rantolando e rendendosi genericamente ridicolo, ma non è importante, perché il cuore gli sta esplodendo in petto e l’unica cosa che importa è -

“Dave?”

Dave sorride, e il mondo si ferma.

“Dave,” mormora, con l’ultimo filo d’aria rimasto in gola, e Dave si avvicina, si inginocchia al suo fianco, lascia cadere fucile ed elmetto, e quando gli prende il viso tra le mani è _lì_ , con lui, caldo e reale e così dolce da spezzargli il cuore e rimetterlo insieme come nuovo.

Si accorge di piangere solo quando Dave gli accarezza via le lacrime.

“Shh, Klaus, sono qui.”

“ _Dave_ ,” dice - singhiozza, supplica, non lo sa nemmeno lui, con gli occhi appannati e le mani che tremano troppo per stringerlo, poi si ricorda che - “No, da dove - è troppo presto, io non ho fatto niente -”

“Mi stavi chiamando,” dice, guardandolo negli occhi, poi lo bacia.

Klaus finalmente lo stringe. Deve, se non vuole esplodere.

“Dave,” ripete, tra sospiri e singhiozzi e labbra premute sul suo viso, senza riuscire nemmeno a baciarlo davvero per non smettere di ripetere il suo nome. Sa di terra e polvere da sparo e sudore, e per un attimo si trova di nuovo in guerra, tra il fango e gli spari, ma è solo il tempo di prendere fiato; Dave gli accarezza i capelli e lo bacia di nuovo e Klaus torna a casa - quella vera, tra le sue braccia.

“Ho provato così tanto a trovarti, scusami, scusami Dave -”

“Non scusarti mai,” sussurra, premendo la fronte alla sua, e Klaus stringe la sua maglia per smettere di tremare. “Non con me.”

“Ti ho fatto aspettare una vita.”

“Ne avrei aspettata un’altra.”

E Klaus ride, perché non può fare altro, e Dave sorride ancora mentre gli bacia una tempia, una guancia, il mento.

Poi gli bacia il collo, e Klaus stava cercando di fare il bravo, davvero, voleva essere un cazzo di principe azzurro, ma non è _morto_ , okay?

“Oh Cristo Dave,” sospira, offrendogli il collo senza pensare, e poi rimane pietrificato di puro e semplice orrore.

Dave _è_ morto, tecnicamente, ma a quanto pare è un dettaglio irrilevante.

“Piccolo,” mormora, direttamente contro la sua gola, e se non fosse abbastanza per farlo impazzire si sposta alla sua spalla e _morde_ , e - okay. Okay.

Se è questo il piano, Klaus sarà _l’ultima persona al mondo_ a opporsi.

Gli si lancia addosso con tanta forza da sentire la vasca tremare, ma Dave lo salva, come l’ha sempre salvato, lo stringe e lo bacia e infila una mano nell’acqua, e quando trova la sua erezione Klaus potrebbe mettersi a piangere.

Per fortuna non ha mai smesso, quindi è già a buon punto.

Sa già che non può durare, e non perché non ricorda nemmeno l’ultima volta che ha avuto un orgasmo. Le mani ruvide di Dave sono perfette, gli occhi gentili di Dave sono perfetti, il modo in cui gli prende un labbro tra i denti e tira piano mentre torce il polso in quella maniera è _più che perfetto_ , e Klaus può soltanto abbracciargli le spalle e cercare di ricordarsi come si respira.

Quando viene, stringe gli occhi e nasconde il viso contro il suo collo.

(Perché non ci crede che sia tutto vero, ma se è solo un sogno non vuole guardarlo mentre scompare. Perché se è tutto vero non vuole lasciarsi sfuggire qualcosa di troppo, qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto dirgli una vita fa ma che non aveva avuto il coraggio, qualcosa che merita di essere detto fuori dalla vecchia vasca in un bagno lurido.)

Dave lo stringe un po’ di più, gli accarezza un fianco, e preme un bacio tra i suoi capelli.

Figlio di puttana, aveva appena smesso di piangere.

“Volevo cucinarti una cena di bentornato, ma sai…”

Dave scoppia a ridere e lo abbraccia per bene, fortissimo, quasi quanto lo sta stringendo lui, e appoggia il capo alla sua spalla.

Contro la sua pelle, anche le guance di Dave sono bagnate.

“Dave,” sospira, voltandosi per trovare la sua bocca. “Dave, io -”

“ _Stammi a sentire Klaus, sei annegato dentro quella vasca giuro su Dio -_ ”

“Oh per l’amor del CIELO, DIEGO, VAI _VIA_!”

Ma l’incantesimo si spezza, Dave svanisce, Klaus si schianta contro il bordo della vasca, e si ritrova da solo, a mollo nell’acqua fredda, con un lago per terra e un fratello da uccidere che prende a pugni la porta. La vita sfavillante del salvatore del mondo, signore e signori.

Oh, fanculo.

Stappa la vasca con un piede, si alza e prende la testa della doccia, e chissenefrega se finirà per allagare il bagno, lui deve lavarsi per bene e poi rievocare il suo fidanzato. In un letto, magari, questa volta.

Apre la doccia al massimo e infila la faccia sotto il getto bollente, per far sparire Diego e tutto il resto del mondo. L’unica cosa che conta ora è Dave.

Cristo, non è passato un minuto e già gli manca da morire.


End file.
